


Help

by Halevetica



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Supernatural
Genre: Dean is a Good Cook, Demon Aziraphale, Helpful Cas, Helpful Dean, Helpful Sam, M/M, Worried Crowley, cursed aziraphale, spelled Aziraphale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 09:17:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20444753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halevetica/pseuds/Halevetica
Summary: Crowley shows up at the bunker with an unconscious Aziraphale, begging the Winchesters for help.





	Help

Loud banging pulled Sam from the book he was reading. It sounded like it was coming from the door of the bunker. They never got visitors though. No one knew about the place and those who did, knew how to get in.

"Dean?" Sam called standing to his feet. "Cas?"

Dean emerged from the kitchen, a hand towel thrown over his shoulder. "Not us," he shook his head with a frown. Cas stood behind him equally as confused.

The banging persisted.

Sam pulled his gun from his back and made his way up the stairs.

Dean and Cas stayed below but Dean pulled his gun which was stashed under the war room table.

Sam opened the door to see Crowley burst in with an unconscious Aziraphale in his arms.

"Sam, please, I-I-I need your help," Crowley was practically sobbing.

Sam holstered his gun and allowed Crowley in. "What happened?"

"He...f-fell," Crowley tried to control his stuttering as he carried the unconscious angel down the stairs.

"Come on, bring him in here," Dean urged Crowley to follow him to one of the empty rooms.

"How did he fall?" Cas asked, touching his hand to Aziraphale's head.

"I don't know, one second we were talking over a glass of wine and the next he..."Crowley choked on his words. The sound of Aziraphale's agonizing cry haunted his memory.

"He's been marked. Sandalphon," Cas frowned, taking his hand away.

"He was always jealous of Aziraphale. But I didn't think he could make an angel fall," Crowley's hand gripped Aziraphale's as he spoke.

"He has a lot of sway; he must have worked a spell. Sort of how Metatron did to lock us all out before," Cas explained gently.

"What do we do?"

"How long has he been out like this?" Sam asked next.

"I worked a miracle to knock him out. He was so distraught. He's not cut out for this. He's good," Crowley's tone was sad and angry at the same time.

"I'll visit heaven, see what I can learn," Cas turned to leave the room, but Dean's hand caught the angel's arm.

"Be careful, Cas," Dean's tone was full of concern.

"Feel free to rip off Sandolphon's wings for me," Crowley spat.

A beeping sound came from the kitchen, altering Dean.

"I'll be back. Crowley help yourself to a drink, the bar is across the hall," Dean gestured to another room before hurrying off.

Crowley could have used a drink, but he didn't want to leave Aziraphale's side. As if hearing his thoughts, the once angel's eyes opened.

Sam had to hold back a gasp at the almost clear cat shaped eyes. It was an odd sight on the soft angel.

"Aziraphale," Crowley gripped his hand harder.

"Where-where are we? Sam? Are we in Kansas?" Aziraphale asked, looking around the room.

"I didn't know what to do," Crowley waited anxiously for Aziraphale's response. He could go either way. Earlier he had been angry and hostile.

"Oh, yes, I-I remember now," Aziraphale's head dropped as the memories hit him.

"How are you feeling?" Sam dared ask. He put a gentle hand on Aziraphale's shoulder.

"I'm a demon now, Sam. You don't have to pretend to be nice to me," Aziraphale spat before flinching back at his own tone. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to be so..."

"It's okay. Dean went through something similar. You may technically be a demon, but you're still Aziraphale and you're still our friend," Sam offered gently.

"I can't be a demon. I don't understand. I didn't do anything wrong. It's been years since I rebelled and I'm falling only now, it doesn't make sense. I didn't sign up for this. I don't want this. How am I meant to go on?" Aziraphale's tone started as a desperate plea and ended in a nasty sneer.

"Cas went to find out what happened-"

"Sandalphon is what happened. The bastard has always been jealous of you," Crowley piped up then, his own tone nasty. It hurt him to see Aziraphale so bitter and angry and it only fed his anger and hatred more.

Dean walked in then with a cup of tea. "I don't remember how you like your tea, but I remember you rather liked the matcha green tea Sam drinks, so I made you some," Dean held it out hopefully.

Aziraphale took the tea but didn't say anything.

A heavy silence filled the room as the once angel sipped at the hot liquid. Crowley hated to see the pain in his eyes.

"How am I meant to be a demon?" Aziraphale looked to Crowley as if he might have the answer.

"I don't know, angel-" Crowley cut himself off. He couldn't call Aziraphale that anymore.

Tears pricked Aziraphale's eyes at the name, only making Crowley feel worse.

"Aziraphale, how do you feel about lasagna? I just took one out of the oven. Made salad and homemade garlic bread as well," Dean spoke up. He knew how much Aziraphale had loved to eat.

The once angel perked at the idea of food. "Oh I haven't had lasagna is ages."

Crowley could have hugged Dean in that moment. Food. Why hadn't he thought of that. Food always made Aziraphale feel better.

"And I have an apple pie in the oven too, and we have ice cream to go with it," Dean continued as he held a hand out for Aziraphale to take.

"Oh that sounds delightful," Aziraphale nodded, taking Dean's hand.

Crowley stayed back a moment longer, trying to keep his tears at bay. Seeing his angel so distraught was hard for him. He wouldn't love Aziraphale any less, but it was because he loved Aziraphale that he didn't' want this for him.

When he finally reached the kitchen, he paused in the door way to watch as Aziraphale lit up at the plate Dean placed in front of him.

"Oh it smells heavenl- Well, like perfection," Aziraphale cringed at the term he almost used.

"Crowley, dear, won't you have some?" Aziraphale asked, looking up with those cat eyes.

Crowley swallowed, but before he could answer Sam was shoving a large glass of bourbon into his hand.

"Bourbon was your thing, right?" Sam offered a smile.

The demon only nodded.

Sam placed a glass of wine in front of Aziraphale then.

The once angel lit up again as he tasted it. "Brunello, my favorite," he smiled at Sam.

Crowley watched, like he always did, as Aziraphale thoroughly enjoyed the food.

Dean's phone rang, breaking the silence and pulling him away.

"This is delightful. Dean is really becoming a great cook. The things he could get someone to do with a meal like this is..." Aziraphale trailed off with a frown. That wasn't how he typically thought. He should have thought about all the ways he could feed the hungry or how he could help the local farmers by buying fresh ingredients.

"That was Cas. He knows the spell that was used and it can be reversed," Dean said walking in with a large smile.

Crowley practically deflated with relief.

"Oh, that's wonderful news," Aziraphale lit up once again.

"How about a slice of dessert to celebrate?" Dean asked, taking the pie from the oven.

Crowley had to down half his drink to keep from crying. He would get his angel back. Not that he would have ever abandoned Aziraphale, but this wasn't the true Aziraphale.

"Thank you," Aziraphale beamed at the plate of pie and ice cream.

As he dove in, Crowley pulled the hunters out of earshot of the angel.

"Thank you, both. You didn't have to help me. I know I'm not exactly...in a place to ask for it but...truly thank you."

"You've never done anything to warrant unkindness," Sam placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Besides, you guys helped Cas a time or two as he tells it. You're friends, celestial beings or not," Dean agreed.

If you had asked Crowley a year ago if he would ever consider the Winchesters as friends, he'd have laughed in your face. But life had a funny way of playing out it seemed.


End file.
